


Prince Bladd Enamored

by GhostHoarder



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Corsairs - Freeform, F/M, Freebooters, One Shot, Pirates, Riftgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHoarder/pseuds/GhostHoarder
Summary: Being surrounded by rat guards and slaves, Prince Bladd has never clapped eyes on a female ferret before.





	Prince Bladd Enamored

Aside from his mother and sister, Prince Bladd had never clapped eyes on a female ferret, and he was quite unprepared when he came into close contact with one on the freebooters ship for the first time.  
He had been making his way across the deck on unsteady legs, when the ship had rocked and bucked against a particularly choppy wave, and he’d nearly tumbled over with a squeak of surprise, scrabbling his paws for a grip. His wild windmilling arms had accidentally tripped up a passing freebooter, who had also been unbalanced, and ended up bouncing off his girthy stomach and landing sharply on her rump on the deck with a thud and a pained grunt.  
Bladd had managed to right himself, looking down, preparing to glare at the miscreant creature who’d dared to touch his royal person, when he was struck dumb.  
Freebooters he thought, were salty, gruff, ugly creatures. Out of the females on the ship, He’d only seen Fatty and Tazzin, and they were no spring beauties.  
The little female ferret was small and light, with a hint of runtiness to her, as though she had been stunted and malnourished at one point, but she still was quite pretty. She had signs of the wear and tear of the sea, a few scars and calloused paws, but it didn’t take away from her large nymph like eyes or her bright pink nose. Her fur was a golden shade of champagne with white that Bladd had never seen before. He’d always assumed that there were only pure ferrets and then the plainer black footed ferrets.  
He was busy looking her up and down, and quite liking what he was seeing, before he was rudely roused from his stupor by the grating screech of a rat guard. 

“You! Apologize to prince Bladd!” the guard pointed a spear at the maids neck. Bladd puffed out his chest, debating on how to impress her. Should he show off his authority as a prince and have her apologize to him? Or maybe he should call off his guard to show her his generosity and kindness- or maybe he could do both. 

The freebooter however, shoved the spear away, and glared at the guard wordlessly, before scuttling away without so much as a backwards glance. 

the Rat guard eyed Bladd apprehensively. “Shall I go after her, your highness?”

But Bladd wasn’t listening. He could only let out a stupid giggle. 

***

When the freebooters had ended their song about their “Dirty Desperate Crew” Bladd grabbed the stoat called Scummy eagerly. “Who ees dat, yarr?”

The stoat blinked stupidly. “Who?” 

“Dat ferret! Dat one! You see?” he pointed to the golden form of the little ferret maid. She was pinned in between a couple of big rats and smiling over her tankard at whatever they were laughing about. 

Scummy grinned at Bladd knowingly. “Ahar, fancy our Luli do yer? Well I’d watch it yer highness. Females on ship stick together ya know. Start getting too friendly and Tazzin might slit yer gizzard.” 

Bladd huffed poutily. “I only vant to know yar. Der royal family not supposed to mingle der blood.” he sniffed in what he hoped sounded like a contemptuous manner, his eyes still fixed on Luli’s dainty paws and bright pink nose. He licked his lips. 

“Bah! What old daddy don’t know won’t hurt him!” Scummy laughed, clapping Bladd heartily on the back. “It ain’t good for a male beast of your age to be so wet behind the ears with the ladies I tell ya! Ye want to try yer luck you go right ahead! Nothing puts the bristles in yer fur like a bit of a jolly, that’s what me da allus said!” 

Bladd wasn’t a hundred percent sure what had just been said, but he pretended he knew, grinning and nodding eagerly. “Huh huh, you right Scummy. But vhat do I do?” he hissed in a more confidential tone. “I only have sister yar. Not talk vith girls before.” 

“Best way to impress ladies matey, is to be rough and tough with them. Show them who's boss! They likes a strong big beast to tell them wot to do.”

Bladd stood up, readying himself by dusting his tunic. “Okay, I do dat.”

“No wait, maybe that ain’t it. It’s been awhile since I was that young. Maybe you have to be all gentle and tender… aye that might be it.”

Bladd nodded vigorously, smoothing his cape. “Right. Right. I vill do dat.” 

“No no no! I was right the first time! Or no, I’m not. Oh yeah, girls like it when you’re strong and tough to other beasts but gentle with them! That was it!” 

Bladd started to walk over when he was grabbed back by Scummy. “Vhat now?” he whined, impatiently. 

“I haven’t got to what you do after that yet! Sit down and let ol’ Scummy tell you all the ways to please a lady.” 

Bladd sat down, nodding as he tried to soak in all of Scummy’s uncomfortable, and possibly awful advice on females. 

By the time he actually did waddle his way over to the little ferret maid, he had so much information spinning in his head he didn’t know where to start. He could only stare at her blankly. She looked back up at him with those large eyes. 

He let out a stupid giggle out of nerves and tried to take a swig of Grog. he choked and it slopped down his chin. Her pink nose wrinkled, and she actually grinned before she turned her head away as though to hide her laughter. 

He would have thought he’d be embarrassed if she laughed at him, but instead it made him feel relieved. Laughter wasn’t so bad, not like a sneer or a glare. 

Feeling encouraged, he plopped himself down beside her, arching his brows meaningfully. “You have drink vith me yar?”  he winked, like Scummy had told him to do. 

She opened her mouth to respond, her ears looking pinker. She never got out a reply, whether to accept or reject his offer. 

“Luli!” Fatty ferret swaggered over, glowering. “Git yore hide back into the galley and wash those dishes like I told ye too!” 

Luli scrambled to her paws. She cast Bladd a glance over her shoulder as she left, and mouthed “sorry.” to him before she was gone. 

Though he was disappointed, Bladd swaggered back to Scummy cheerfully. He’d made some progress at least. He knew her name, had spoken to her, and she’d said something back. His chances and spirits were higher.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an original character in here I guess but sort of an "made up on the spot" sort of thing, as there aren't any actual young attractive ferrets in Pluggs crew lol


End file.
